Prescription for Love
by LycoRogue
Summary: This was not the weekend away Kagami was expecting, but then again, what was written on Marinette's letter wasn't what Adrien as expecting either. As Kagami tries to understand Adrien's confusion, and find time to try to woo him from Marinette, Adrien is busy trying to understand Marinette's train-side send-off, and finding a pharmacy. **Backwarder Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

Well, I wanted to have this story done the day after Backwarder aired... but it sort of took on a life of its own. Which is why this "Tumblr Exclusive" quick one-shot is now finding a home here, and two weeks after the episode aired, to boot. Others probably beat me to the punch for this storyline, but I wanted to share my take anyway.

Originally, this story was supposed to just be Adrien's POV of getting the letter and dragging Kagami around London to find the pills... it evolved to include Kagami's thoughts on the weekend, as well as a more in-depth look at their weekend away. I have to say though, I actually had a lot of fun writing Kagami's perspective.

Please, feel free to tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Adrien's thumb twitched against the folded paper in his hand.

"_Read it on the train,"_ Marinette had told him before running off.

"Something only I can give to her?" Adrien was in a daze. He had no clue what it could be. Something from London? Something to do with the British royals? That had to have been it, right? He was the only one going to the royal wedding that Marinette was friends with.

"Adrien?" Kagami stood in the doorway of the train. The question was spoken more like a statement, a simple call to draw his attention to her. No matter the situation, Kagami always seemed to speak as if she had no doubts; always sure of herself. The only time Adrien remembered that confidence wavering was after their first match, when he was falsely declared the winner.

"Sorry, Kagami. I just had to see what Marinette needed." Adrien joined her on the train, but stood just inside the doorway.

"And what did she need?" Kagami's eyes drifted to the note in Adrien's hand, before she caught his gaze.

"Not sure." He studied the creases of the folded letter. "She asked me to wait until I was on the train." He was on the train now. He'd be following her request if he opened it right then, but the train was going to leave soon, and he still had to get to his seat. Besides, he had the next two hours to read it. Placing a soft hand on the middle of Kagami's back, Adrien escorted her into the train car.

"Adrien, is everything alright?" Gabriel stood by his seat beside Kagami's mother, his eyebrows knitted together as concern and scrutiny coated his words in equal parts.

"Yes, Father. Sorry for the delay. I just had a friend see me off."

Gabriel appraised his son, and then Kagami. Without a word, he took his seat, and then Adrien showed Kagami to hers. As they settled in, Kagami's eyes again darted to the note in Adrien's hand before refocusing on the back of her mother's seat in front of her. Adrien's eyes also drifted to the note as he turned it over in his hands, trying to understand what could be so important for Marinette to leave it with him.

They hadn't left the station yet, but Marinette didn't specify when exactly he should read the note, just that he should do so while on the train. He was on the train. He was settled into his seat. It was probably fine to read her letter now.

He carefully unfolded the paper, and was instantly greeted by a doctor's office header across the top. Concern and confusion swirled through his head, but he quickly calmed his nerves. He didn't know the whole story yet.

The confusion and concern increased once he did. It was a prescription for constipation pills. There wasn't even a particular brand listed; the prescription looked like it was for any generic over-the-counter medicine. All the note specified was which drug should be the active ingredient, and what the suggested dosage should be.

"Why would she give me this?" Adrien read the prescription a few times, but it still didn't make much sense to him.

"_I never told you this,"_ Marinette had said as she handed him the letter. It now struck Adrien as such an odd thing to say. Of course she had never told him about the prescription before. Why would she feel he needed to know about that? Did she have a chronic condition? Was she trying to tell him of her medical problems? Was this her way of letting him know that she thought of him as a close enough friend to be trusted with something like this?

"What I want more than anything else in the world is written on this piece of paper." Adrien read the prescription one last time as he repeated Marinette's blushing confession.

"Is something wrong?" Kagami leaned over to look at the letter, but Adrien had already pressed it against his chest. "Whatever it is must be important if you want to keep it such a secret." There was a challenge in her statement, but Adrien didn't cave.

"It's not my secret to tell, Kagami. Marinette trusted me with this. I just don't know why." He played back the last thing she said to him before running off: _And only you can give it to me. _"I know she had a reason to make sure I had this before going to London, but I just can't figure out what it is."

"If you let me see, I could help you figure it out." Kagami softened her voice, trying to coax the letter from Adrien. Instead, he shook his head and tucked the letter in his pocket.

"Thank you, but she trusted me with this. I have a couple hours before we're in London. I'm sure I'll figure it out by then."

"Well, if you need a female perspective to try-"

"Father?" Adrien zoned Kagami out as Gabriel shot out of his chair. Without a word, Adrien's father stormed to the conductor, had some heated words, and then vanished into the bathroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the conductor announced, "we have a sick passenger on board. Our departure will therefore be slightly delayed until further notice."

"Father." Adrien poked his head around his seat.

"A tree planted in too small of a pot may grow accustomed to the knotting of its roots," Kagami's mother commented calmly from her seat. "However, once the tree is moved to a larger space, and those roots can fully stretch out, as they should, the tree may feel sick and uncomfortable until the roots adjust to the room and new soil."

"Oh." Adrien's confusion spiraled further. Were all women confusing? How did he not remember that about his mother?

"What my mother is saying," Kagami offered, "is that your father isn't going to feel well in public after staying so close to home for so long. He'll get over it though, and realize how much better it is for him to be outside your family mansion."

"As long as he'll feel better." Adrien knew there wasn't much he could do to help his father, so he plugged his headphones into his phone, played some of his favorite piano concertos, and drifted into his mind to try to figure out why Marinette would give him a prescription for over-the-counter constipation pills.

* * *

**Until next time...**

* * *

***Author's End Note***

First of all, how do you like this new A/N format? I saw BunniElyse design hers this way, and I thought it looked so clean and professional. So I figured I'd model off of her.

Anyway, as I stated above, I wasn't expecting the story to go the direction it decided to go. What was originally going to be a 1000 word short posted to Tumblr on Feb 13th turned into a 10,000+ word story that I'm still putting the finishing touches on for the final chapters. It will most likely be closer to 13,000 words when all is said and done. I'm trying to keep everything in bite-sized chapters this time though. So, while a rare 2500 word or so chapter may sneak in, most of them will hover around 1100 words.

Also, since the story is nearly done anyway, I should be posting fairly quickly, about every three days or so, which should be enough of a lead time for me to get those last chapters done and the middle ones polished. So... next chapter should be up on... let's say Thursday, Feb 28th. See you then!

In the meantime, thank you for spending this time with me, and any/all reviews are appreciated.

**~LycoRogue~**


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

Sorry I couldn't get to posting this chapter until so late in the day. I wasn't really home much today.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. It was exciting to see so many notifications.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagami tried to quell the simmering she had just under the surface. Something wasn't adding up for her, and she knew the whole weekend would be ruined if she couldn't figure it out. She lined all the facts up once more to try to piece everything together.

One: Adrien seemed excited that Kagami and her mother were accompanying him and his father to the British royal wedding. He said it was because he'd then have someone his age there that he'd be certain to know. He trusted he would run into other celebrities that he had modeled with, but they were simple publicity opportunities, and he never actually befriended any of them. For all intents and purposes, Kagami was his date to the wedding, and he had been quite the gentleman thus far, acting the perfect role of escort to such a high-end event.

Two: Much like at the ice rink, Adrien seemed to have completely forgotten about Kagami, and the fact that he was there with _her_, the instant Marinette called out to him. She was clearly his whole world, and no one else existed whenever she was around. He couldn't fool Kagami with his "she's just a good friend" talk. She could recognize any form of defensive stance. She had assumed Adrien had asked her out, heartbroken about his romantic techniques failing, because Marinette was the one who told him they were simply good friends. The way Marinette looked at that kid Luka she had brought with her, Kagami was all but convinced that was precisely what happened.

Kagami thought she had it figured out after the ice rink. Marinette was interested in Luka, not Adrien. Marinette told Adrien this, but pointed out how great of a friend he was. Adrien therefore parroted the 'we're good friends' excuse to explain their relationship, as a way to hide his desire for them to be more. Kagami was certain Adrien would soon learn his folly, accept Marinette's happiness with Luka, and finally see Kagami as his perfect match.

That's where the first curve ball of that day came from. Fact number three: Marinette clearly had a crush on Adrien as well.

Kagami suspected as much when Marinette declared Adrien the winner of their match, but she didn't have enough evidence. She then caught another hint of Marinette's feelings at the ice rink. There was just something about how awkward Marinette was around Adrien, and the looks she kept giving him. However, she looked at Luka the same way, and Marinette seemed to mostly ignore Adrien while Luka was around. Plus, there was the fact that if Marinette did like Adrien back, then surely they would have been together. Despite potential hints to the contrary, Kagami was fairly certain she was right about Marinette's feelings towards Luka over Adrien. It was possible that Kagami was reading her opponent wrong though, especially since Marinette stalled in deciding which boy should help her back off the ice when she fell.

Then, roughly twenty minutes ago, Marinette rushed to the train station to see Adrien off and hand him a letter. She stumbled over her words, accidentally saying 'kiss' instead of 'this'. She also told Adrien she never confessed whatever was in the letter to him, but she needed him to know it just before he went to London; just before he would have a weekend away with Kagami. Finally, Marinette told Adrien that the letter contained what she wanted most in the world, and that he was the only one who could give it to her. That had to be hints towards a love confession. Kagami was sure of it.

Fact number four: Adrien had strong feelings for Marinette, and confessed that he would never give up on his love for her. Now Marinette was clearly confessing that she finally returned his feelings. That _had_ to be what was in that letter.

Five: Adrien was bewildered by Marinette's letter and what it could mean. He wasn't sure why Marinette handed the letter to him in the first place, and he couldn't comprehend what she wanted from him. Did Marinette write her confession in the form of a poem that Adrien couldn't properly interpret? Kagami wasn't sure what could be so confusing about someone's crush confessing to love them back. Did Marinette maybe admit that she had feelings for Adrien, but also had feelings for Luka, and couldn't choose between the two?

Fact six: Whatever was on that paper, Adrien felt it was a dire secret that his crush trusted him with, and so Kagami could never know. Perhaps it was a confession of Marinette's split feelings. Another option could be that Adrien was trying to hide the love letter from Kagami since he knew that she liked him. He routinely did whatever he could to soften blows and keep people happy, even if it wasn't in his best interest. Was it possible that he didn't want to ruin their weekend away by breaking Kagami's heart before leaving? Was his confusion simply Adrien trying to figure out how to handle the news?

Kagami stole a glimpse at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. He was gorgeous, and looked at peace as he listened to his music with his eyes closed. She wanted desperately to take hold of his hand, but it wouldn't be appropriate, so she kept her fingers interlocked, and tucked on her lap. She decided that if he was going to hide the love letter from her to save her feelings during the weekend, she'd let him. Marinette wouldn't be around that weekend, and so Kagami could have Adrien all to herself for once. Even if it was a lie, she'd accept it. She'd live in the fantasy for two days, and maybe even woo Adrien from Marinette in the process. If not? She'd at least have a wonderful memory to hold onto.

As if waking from his own dream, Adrien lazily glanced down at his phone, and clicked on a news alert that had popped up. Not even a minute into the report, he jumped out of his seat.

"I better go check on my father." Without waiting for a response, Adrien sprinted to the back of the car, but vanished within a bathroom instead of actually making sure his father was doing alright.

Curious, Kagami brought up the news on her own phone. An akuma was attacking Paris again. She flinched as she added another fact to her mental list.

Fact number seven: Adrien is afraid of akumatized supervillains, and it was probably due to Kagami attacking him while she was Riposte. He was most likely too ashamed to admit it, especially if Kagami was indeed the cause of the fear, which was why he claimed he was checking on his father's health.

Sighing, she slumped in her window seat. The weekend was going to be more complicated than Kagami had originally considered.

* * *

**Until next time...**

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

I hope I was able to properly capture Kagami. I actually had quite some fun writing her.

Next update will be this Sunday. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

Another later day for posting. My days are just more full than I gave them credit originally. Thank you, yet again, to everyone who read, liked/faved/followed, and commented on the last chapter. I'm glad I seem to have done Kagami justice.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

With the villain defeated, the akuma cleansed, and Paris returned to normal, Adrien had no time to lose. He had to make sure he made it back to the train before it departed for London. He hated leaving his lady so soon, especially since he knew he'd be out of the country for roughly thirty-three hours. Had the train left on time, he may have been too far away to get to the battle in time to help Ladybug, and he feared Hawk Moth sending another akuma after his partner while he was gone. Adrien even debated warning her of his absence, but he couldn't be sure their enemy wouldn't be able to find out that Ladybug was alone. He couldn't put her in danger by letting others know that she was unprotected. He had to keep his disappearance secret, and hope that Hawk Moth would take a vacation over the next two days.

_Besides,_ he reassured himself as he arrived at the station, relieved that the train to London hadn't left while he was fighting, _Ladybug has saved Paris without me before. _The thought left a sour taste in his mouth, but it did still calm him to remember that she wasn't exactly defenseless without him. Worse came to worst, she did have Master Fu, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to back her. Things should be fine for a couple of days.

It was a bit of a trick to sneak back onto the train and slide back into the vacant bathroom without anyone noticing, but thankfully the conductor was busy talking with a concerned traveler. Once in the bathroom, Adrien quickly de-transformed, flushed the empty toilet, and washed his hands.

"What are you doing?" Plagg scoffed.

"I have to make it seem like I was using the bathroom, don't I? I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"No one is even going to notice. I told you the whole city is blind."

"I'd rather be sure." Adrien quickly fed his kwami a wedge of cheese before opening his shirt for Plagg to hide in. Once he was put back together, and his kwami was hidden, Adrien exited the bathroom, nearly running into his father.

Adrien was a bit surprised, but mostly relieved, to see his father exiting the other restroom. The clock on the wall by the conductor read 12:16pm; Gabriel had been in the bathroom for over an hour, which made Adrien wonder if his father was well enough to travel if he had hid in a public restroom for so long. The man seemed to be feeling better, so Adrien simply hoped it would last their whole trip.

As the men neared their seats, and Adrien saw the concerned look on Kagami's face, he realized he was also 'in the restroom' for nearly forty-five minutes. For the briefest of moments, he debated pulling out Marinette's prescription, and pretending it was his.

"Are you feeling better, Adrien?" Kagami's voice was straight; factual. It didn't have the layer of concern to it that his other friends would have. She was sort of distant that way, but it also made her feel more mature.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I-uh- well, I-"

Kagami held up her hand and shook her head. "You don't need to tell me unless you truly wish to. You are allowed private things. As long as you're feeling better, that's all that matters."

Adrien's face warmed with a faint blush as he settled into his seat. "Thank you, Kagami."

"You're welcome, Adrien." She kept her head faced forward, towards the back of her mother's seat, but she strained to look at him out of the corners of her eyes.

Adrien started up a fumbled conversation about what happened while he was away. He admitted to briefly seeing an akuma attack alert before he went to check on his father. He then feigned not knowing how it finished as the train finally pulled away from the station. Kagami shrugged off Adrien's questions, giving a bland description of the news reports before the conversation died off.

They still had the better part of two hours to fill before reaching London. Adrien hoped that the activities involved with the royal wedding would keep them entertained over the weekend, and give them something to talk about on their trip home, but he was stumped as to how to fill the silence between him and Kagami as they left Paris. The last time they really talked he had told her that he wasn't going to give up on Ladybug. Not with those words exactly, but he made sure she knew that his heart was already called for, even if the love of his life didn't return his feelings. Yet.

Since that day at the ice rink, the two of them hadn't spoken in depth much. They were still friendly during fencing practice, and chatted for a moment or two while waiting for their drivers afterward, but never anything more than "How was your week?" It wasn't much, but it was all he had, so Adrien attempted their usual question. When he asked it after practice just the day before, it was more akin to "are you ready for our trip tomorrow" than the usual "what did you do since I last saw you," so he hoped she'd have something to talk about.

They managed to fill another twenty minutes or so with discussion about their weekly activities, but there wasn't much they had to say. Both teens had pretty booked lives consisting mostly of practices and classes; nothing extraordinary to discuss. The entertaining bits of Adrien's life usually centered around his superhero persona, which he clearly couldn't tell Kagami about. So back into a lull they fell. Eventually, Adrien gave up, pulled out his phone to quickly text Nino _"this is going to be a long weekend. I wish I could have spent it hanging out with you guys instead,"_ before putting his earbuds in and turning his music back on.

Adrien's mind soon swam with the relaxing melodies of piano concertos, accompanied with fantasies of roaming Paris' rooftops with Ladybug. As the music shuffled on his phone, he envisioned new mental images of Ladybug saving Paris alone to the soundtrack of Jagged Stone's epic guitar riffs. The juxtaposition was jarring.

"Adrien?" Kagami turned to give him a questioning look as he jumped out of his seat.

"Sorry. Leg cramp. I- I just need to walk real quick." Adrien made a show of flexing his right leg before walking up and down the length of the train car. He concentrated on keeping his steps deliberate and even; casual. Definitely not pacing.

He stopped by an empty seat – of which there were many – and glanced out the window. Farmland was zipping by. Not a building to be seen. He couldn't even spot Paris in the distance. Ladybug was alone in that city. _But she's not,_ he reminded himself, _She has allies. She'll be fine. Paris will be fine._

After a few deep breaths, he returned to his seat. Both Gabriel and Kagami watched him intently, but he reassured both that he just needed to stretch.

"You sure you're alright?" Kagami reached out towards Adrien's hand, but rested it on the seat beside his leg instead. Her pinkie still just barely brushing his knee.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not used to being so far from home either. Not since my Mom, anyway. Sorry to have worried you."

"I don't mind worrying about you, Adrien. There's nothing to be nervous about, though. I'm here." This time she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thanks, Kagami. That means a lot." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return before pulling it away.

She gaped at him for a couple seconds before her face became expressionless, and she turned to the window. Adrien settled back into his spot and hit 'Next' on his playlist. The song was a soft acoustic guitar, and just about one-of-a-kind. Luka had recorded it during one of their jam sessions. Something about the soothing melody really called to Adrien, and he had asked for a copy. Luka had agreed with a sad little smile, and told Adrien to let him know if he came up with a piano accompaniment for the song.

It was the first time Adrien had listened to the piece since that day. He had all but forgotten he had it saved on his phone. The gentle plucks of Luka's guitar calmed him, though. Helped him forget that Ladybug was in Paris while he was on his way to London.

Instead, Adrien began to think of Marinette again. He wasn't sure why, but the song made him think of his pigtailed friend. He pulled the letter she gave him out of his pocket and read it over one more time. He still wasn't sure why Marinette wanted the medicine, but he was determined to get it for her.

* * *

**Until next time...**

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

Well, this 1000-word chapter literally turned into a 1500-word chapter an hour before posting it. I was giving it the last minute polishes when I realized "nothing really happened."

Originally, the chapter ended with Adrien texting Nino: **Eventually, Adrien gave up, pulled out his phone to quickly text Nino _"this is going to be a long weekend. I wish I could have spent it hanging out with you guys instead,"_ before putting his earbuds back in and listening to music for the rest of the trip.**

There was no real action though. No real drama. Nothing really compelling that made you want to read what happened next. So, instead of hand-waving over the two-hour ride, I delved in a bit more with Adrien's worry over leaving Ladybug behind. I needed to come full-circle back to Marinette, though. That's when Luka and his song inspired by Marinette came to mind. And, naturally, even if Adrien doesn't know why that song spoke to him, poor Luka TOTALLY knows. Poor child.

I'm much happier with the ending now. So I guess I'll see you all on Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

Wow, 11pm! I'm cutting these updates close, aren't I? Sorry about that, life has been... interesting. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented on, faved, and followed this story. It means so much to me.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kagami didn't pry when Adrien and Mr. Agreste returned to their seats. She had already assumed Adrien, at the very least, had hid away so she wouldn't see how terrified of akumatized supervillains he was. She was a very strong and focused woman, and she could see how showing vulnerability around her might feel exceptionally degrading. She never wanted Adrien to feel that uncomfortable around her, and he seemed appreciative of the fact that he didn't have to decide between confessing his shame or lying to her.

Despite Adrien's efforts, conversation between the two of them wasn't exactly stimulating. Kagami appreciated his attempts to start up a friendly chat, but Adrien clearly wasn't invested in their banter. His mind was with the girl he was leaving in Paris, not the one sitting beside him. Kagami wasn't going to bother pretending to enjoy their talks, so she let the discussion quickly die, opting for them to instead retreat into their own minds as silence draped around them. Adrien clearly needed the time to concentrate on his thoughts and clear them out. Maybe then he'd realize how much more entertaining it would be to focus on the girl physically with him.

Even when she was there to comfort him as they left the city Adrien called home, he still pulled away. All she could do was watch him fade into the music he was listening to. Relenting, she turned to the window and appreciated the view from the train. She had always enjoyed watching scenery pass as she traveled, and was grateful that Adrien offered her the window seat.

The arrival at the London station was a bit chaotic, especially with their train from Paris arriving an hour late. They didn't have much time to collect their luggage, head to their hotel suites, and get ready for the wedding that evening. However, even with the tightened schedule, rearranged remotely by Gabriel's assistant Nathalie, Mrs. Tsurugi and Gabriel made sure to move calmly and steadily. It was a frantic pace somehow taken at a leisurely tempo. Kagami felt like she had all the time she could need to talk to and hang out with Adrien, and yet that time passed before she realized it was gone.

"Come along, Kagami," her mother instructed after there was a knock on our hotel door, "We mustn't keep our dates waiting, nor should we be late to the wedding."

"Yes, Mother." Kagami opened the door for her mother to exit first, escorted by Gabriel Agreste. Then Adrien, mimicking his father, dipped low in a bow before holding out his arm for Kagami.

The Agreste men were a matched pair of black and white. They had a father-and-son set of white tuxedos, complete with tailed waistcoats. Freshly polished black dress shoes added a splash of color, along with their black vests, and matching ascots, both accented in a tapestry of silver paisley. The only difference between their outfits was that Gabriel held a white top hat with a black band in his hand, whereas a matching white and black trilby still rested on Adrien's head.

"You look amazing, Kagami!" Adrien quickly removed his hat, and fiddled with the brim as Kagami laced her arm through his.

Kagami's soft blush beautifully accented her flowing, strapless gown. "Thank you, Adrien. Your father did a fantastic job."

"It suits you well, Miss Tsurugi." Gabriel gave her an encouraging hint of a smile.

"You made her dress, Father?"

"It was my mother's kimono," Kagami explained, "Both Mother and your father thought a nice modernization for the Royal Wedding was in order." She then pointed out the different bits of her gown. It was a silky, flowing, floor-length red A-line dress with golden cherry blossoms accenting the skirt, spilling down from her waist. A large split in the skirt showed off a solid black under layer made out of the nagajuban typically worn under a kimono. The back laced up like a corset, using the obijimé, which would have otherwise been used to hold the kimono's sash – the obi – in place. Instead of being wrapped around her waist, the obi from her mother's kimono added an elegant, rich crimson train down the back, and a bit of it was shaved off for an accent stripe across the gown's high-waist; giving it that traditional sash look. To mimic the long sleeves worn via an unmarried woman's furisodé, Kagami's outfit was complete with detached belled sleeves of a sheer white tulle, hemmed by more red silk from her mother's original kimono.

"That's amazing!" Adrien held out his hand, wordlessly instructing Kagami to spin under it. She obediently twirled slowly so he could take in the full look, complete with her hair intricately braided into the center like a finely woven basket, and laced with sprigs of baby's breath to add in that little bit of daintiness and contrasting color.

"I am sure you both make quite the handsome pair." Mrs. Tsurugi chimed in. "Thank you again, Gabriel-san for updating my old kimono for my daughter."

"I just wish you had given me the honor to create you a dress as well, Tsurugi-san." Gabriel bowed to press her hand against his forehead before standing tall once more.

"I am quite content with what I selected myself, but I thank you for the offer." Mrs. Tsurugi re-angled herself so she stood beside Gabriel, and slid her arm through his so he could escort her to their awaiting town car.

She looked the part of East Meets West in her kimono-inspired gown. The white dress transitioned to red as it cascaded from the high waistline. It was made of soft and flowy fabric, much like her daughter's, and wrapped around like a traditional kimono, with a waterfall of ripples spilling down from her right hip. A thick, red sash looped tightly just under Mrs. Tsurugi's chest like a obi. A black obijimé circled the sash, and was accented by a golden koi fish obidome; a decorative brooch for kimonos. The white and red gradient sleeves of the modestly silhouetted gown hung loose from Mrs. Tsurugi's underarms, but pinched again at her wrists. She completed her look by tying her hair up in a multi-tiered series of buns and twists, accented with floral hair clips. Mrs. Tsurugi even forewent her Kendo bamboo sword in favor for a more socially acceptable walking stick.

The quartet looked elegant, and people took notice as they were helped both in and out of their town car. Kagami normally didn't care about such things, but it mattered to her in that moment, while she was beside Adrien. She felt special as the London civilians they passed pointed out how exquisite of a young couple the two looked. How perfectly matched. How refined, grand, and mature the teens held themselves. Each barely-whispered comment made Kagami stand taller and walk just a bit closer to Adrien.

On the other hand, he didn't seem to hear a single word. He walked in a daze with his fake model smile glued in place. While in the town car, he stared out the window, his head following the passing landscape as he took in every building. When they exited the car, he looked over his shoulder and down the road, checking around him one last time before pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Is that the letter from Marinette?" Kagami reached for the paper, but Adrien quickly tucked it back in his pocket; out of sight.

"Yeah. Nevermind. I'll figure it out later. Let's enjoy the celebration, shall we?" Once more Adrien smiled, but there was no shine in his eyes. He was still off somewhere other than the wedding.

In that moment, Kagami was the most elegant she had ever been around Adrien. Yet Marinette remained on his mind. He was a man in love; Kagami couldn't very much blame him, but she didn't have to be happy about it either. He was there with _her_, not Marinette. _She _was his perfect match, not that hesitant and indecisive 'friend' of his! Kagami knew she had to up her game and alter her tactics if she was going to succeed in getting Adrien to focus on her instead of Marinette.

She had never lost before, though. Her mother trained her to conquer any challenge she faced, and she wasn't ready to fail yet. Not with this battle. This weekend was hers, and she would not surrender it to Marinette.

* * *

****Until next time...****

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

Uuuuug, those outfits! It kept me DAYS to write the first draft of this chapter, mainly because of those outfits. Once upon a time, in a past life, back before I realized how much writing meant to me, I dreamt of being a fashion designer.

I... was not as talented as Marinette. In fact, most would argue I did NOT have a good eye for design; my sister would routinely threaten to sign me up for the What Not To Wear TV show. So whenever I need to come up with outfit designs for my stories they... take a while. It would probably be easier on me if I could draw worth a lick so I could try to figure out the outfits that way. Instead, I have to mentally piece-meal outfits I see and hope they make sense to everyone.

And let me tell you, trying to figure out the right looks for the quartet to wear for a British royal wedding was tricky. I hope they seemed alright. I was afraid the Agreste men would seem a touch taboo by wearing white as guests, but both men wear white shirts/jackets in their canon design, and so it just was the easiest for me to picture. Right or no, I just ran with it...

I had a lot of fun researching elements of traditional Japanese kimonos, and I hope I used all the terms correctly. If not, please let me know so I can correct my errors.

Anyway, this A/N is getting to be longer than the chapter. So, I guess I'll catch everyone on Saturday, March 9th.


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note***

So sorry for the delay on this. My sister is turning 30 on Monday, so we had this whole huge party yesterday, and I didn't crash until 1am, and so... I didn't have the time I thought I would to edit and post this chapter. I am still planning on sticking with my original posting schedule though, so the next chapter will be out in only 2 days instead of 3. Plus, this chapter is about twice as long as my previous ones at nearly 2900 words. I hope that makes up for the day-delay.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Adrien didn't notice the extravagant white gown the new duchess wore, or the debonair gray tux the prince donned for the happiest day of his life. The line of bridesmaids in purple, one-shoulder, modernized greco-roman dresses didn't garner Adrien's attention. He barely registered any of the long and boring scripture the Archbishop and members of the royal family recited. Kagami's knee accidentally brushing against his as they sat in the pew caused only the briefest of glances before Adrien's mind wandered again.

The whole trip, from the train station to the five-star hotel, and from the hotel to Westminster Abbey, Adrien hadn't seen a single pharmacy. He wasn't sure how that was possible, but he suspected it was because they were in the more historical parts of London. The trick was finding a way to escape the watchful eye of his father so he could try to track down a drug store without Gabriel wondering Adrien's need for one. Coming upon a pharmacy was still fairly far down on his list of worries, however.

_Why does Marinette need me specifically to get this for her?_ Adrien wondered for roughly the fourteenth time that day. He couldn't fall onto a conclusion that made sense to him. If the pills that had the suggested active ingredient was only available in the UK, was it safe? And why would the doctor prescribe it? If Marinette didn't coincidentally have a friend heading to London, how would she have received the medicine? The doctor probably meant for her to order it online, but would she be able to wait for an international delivery? Would Marinette even be alright waiting the weekend? The doctor couldn't figure out a faster solution for her? It definitely looked like a prescription for a generic drug, so why couldn't Marinette have something a local pharmacist carried?

_And only you can give it to me._ Marinette specifically stated that only Adrien could fetch her the medicine, and he still couldn't figure out why.

"So sweet," Kagami softly cooed beside Adrien, bringing him back to the wedding.

"Huh?"

"Their vows." She nodded up to the bride and groom.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream more than I ever have," the prince recited to his bride. "Thank you for letting me experience the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person. As I have loved you in the past, I will love you more in the future, and not even death will end the love I have for you."

For the first time that day since the akuma attack, Adrien was present. He took in each word the groom recited, and envisioned himself saying the same phrases to Ladybug. He knew he loved her more than he did when they first started fighting together. They became actual friends, and he knew her better now. He couldn't help but love her more, and he knew that love would only grow the more he got to know about her; the more he got to spend time with her. The fact that she was in love with someone else didn't stop his love for her, and he knew that he'd still love her in death, just as he'd love her even if she remained with the boy she now loved. As the prince said, Ladybug was, and always will be, the love of Adrien's life, and he was still convinced that they were soulmates. Which is why he couldn't let Kagami believe there was hope. He had to tell her after their ice skating date that he couldn't go on another one. It wouldn't be fair to her when his heart solely belonged to Ladybug.

Ladybug, the woman who let him experience the true miracle that she was. She was amazing on so many levels that it was hard for Adrien to count them all out. Even her flaws were amazing, because they reminded Adrien that she was human as well. As much as he occasionally thought otherwise, Ladybug truly was on even footing as him; not outside of his league or up on a pedestal. And, while she wasn't his only reason to smile, she certainly brought one to his face nearly every moment he was with her. He felt freer with her; able to laugh harder, act goofier, and dream of more than what his father wanted for him. Or more than what Marinette's father wanted for him, for that matter.

"You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person." The bride recited the same vows back to her groom, and Adrien's mind drifted again. He pictured Ladybug – mask and all – in that lacy white gown with a seven-meter train, her ebony locks tied up in a twist, a delicate tiara on her head, and a nearly floor-length veil accented with lacy ladybug appliques. He'd give anything to hear Ladybug tell him, "As I have loved you in the past, I will love you more in the future, and not even death will end the love I have for you."

Adrien hadn't even noticed that he was playing with his ring until Kagami brushed his fingers with her own.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Kagami barely breathed into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Kagami, but I can't help it."

"She doesn't deserve you." Kagami shifted away from Adrien, stiffened, and kept a laser focus on the rest of the ceremony.

Adrien felt guilty for hurting Kagami like that, but he truly couldn't help it. He couldn't turn off his love for Ladybug, no matter how much Kagami wanted him to. No matter how much Ladybug herself wanted him to. No matter how much Plagg practically begged him to. No matter how much even Adrien wanted to; it would heal so many heart aches if he could stop loving Ladybug and move on. He just couldn't though. It wasn't something he could control.

The ceremony ended, and Adrien held out his hand to help escort Kagami to the awaiting town car. She wouldn't accept his gesture this time, however. She walked past him, but then stopped a few pews back, waiting for him to catch up and still accompany her to the car. They didn't want to worry their parents, so they lightly discussed how beautiful the ceremony was as they made their way through the exiting crowd.

Once in the car, Adrien's mind again focused on the passing scenery. More London streets flew by, but he still couldn't find a pharmacy. He knew that they must exist somewhere in the city, and wondered if Brits structured their medical care differently. Did they only have pharmacies in hospitals? Did the doctors just give out medicine instead of writing prescriptions? Where pharmacies called something else? Did Brits still call them apothecaries? Would he be able to find over-the-counter medicine in grocery stores?

The buildings soon became separated by more and more space as the city thinned out along its edges. Adrien barely had the time to refocus on the English fields rolling past before the town car stopped. Thick, brick walls towered around them as they exited the car, giving Adrien a weird sense of homesickness. The parking lot on the estate was fully closed in by the brick fortifications, accented by elaborately spiraled wrought iron. A Tudor mansion welcomed them at the end of the parking lot, and the other guests were already flowing through the front doors. The Agreste men and Tsurugi women joined the throng of people inside the mansion. They were then quickly filtered through the house and out to the massive, multi-acred grounds out the back.

Rose bushes of varying colors lined the high brick walls closing in the first half-acre or so of the green, and off to one side was a magnificently groomed hedge maze with a white gazebo at the center. Some gentlemen were already setting up for clay shooting in the distant corner of the property, only visible because they were down hill from the mansion. Closer to the building, three large, white, closed-in party tents lined the grass. One of the tents was marked as including the open bar, another had a sign for the chef-served hors d'oeuvres such as ham or roast cutting stations, and the third tent had rainbow lights shining through the plastic windows: the designated dance floor. Behind the last tent, rows of large bistro tables created the main dining area.

People were already meandering around the yard during the cocktail hour. It was a much smaller mass than there was at the wedding, only numbering a couple hundred this time. Adrien wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't have been grateful that his father was gifted invites as thank yous for designing the bride's gown and reception dress. It was a wonderful experience, and he knew he should have considered himself lucky. Yet, he wasn't able to fully appreciate the celebrations. The romance made him pine for Ladybug, whom he was leaving alone in another city; another country. On top of that, those feelings made him unintentionally hurt Kagami. Even if his feelings hadn't interfered, he was also lost in his attempts to figure out what Marinette wanted from him. On top of everything else, his weekend schedule was cleared up specifically so he could attend this weekend trip, but he wished he could have just used the free time to hang out with Nino.

Instead, he was at a wedding for two people he didn't personally know, walking dutifully with his father around the yard as they greeted the other A-List guests, and holding only mildly entertaining conversations with whomever his father deemed worthy of talking to. The cocktail hour droned on, but Adrien was at the very least grateful that his father was socializing again, especially considering how shut in and reserved Gabriel became after losing his wife. Even so, Adrien wished he could have socialized with his friends, instead of people he only knew via magazines and movies.

The newlyweds entered the reception for their formal announcement and first dance. Then there was a short vigil for the loved ones of the bride and groom who had passed away. While the emcee read off the names of the deceased family members, Adrien silently added in his mother's name, while also praying that she wasn't like those other names; that he'd see her again someday. For the first time since the bride and groom recited their vows, Kagami took Adrien's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and then released it, but she kept her shoulder lightly pressed against his arm. Adrien welcomed the contact, and wondered if he should do the same for his father. The man was purposely standing far from the other guests though, so Adrien left him to his private grieving.

Once the dances and vigil were concluded, the guests were asked to take their seats for dinner. The contact between them restored, Kagami allowed Adrien to escort her to their table. The slight he did to her during the wedding seemingly forgotten.

During dinner, amazing food was enjoyed, speeches were given, pleasantries and simple conversations were shared, and a ringing of clinked crystal-ware filled the air to signal the crowd's desire to watch the bride and groom kiss. For half a heartbeat, Adrien wondered if ringing his bell would have a similar effect on Ladybug: symbol his desire for them to kiss.

"Come along, Adrien." As Adrien finished the last bites of his meal, Kagami stood up and rested her hands on the back of her chair. Her arm was bowed for Adrien to slip his arm through so he could escort her again.

"Where to?" With a head nod, Adrien excused himself from the table, snaked his arm through Kagami's, and let her direct them to their next activity. Adrien tried his hardest to be present; to focus on Kagami now that she seemed to be past her earlier hurt. He was her date for the event, and it wasn't right that he was ruining such a life experience for her.

Without hesitation, Kagami walked him to the dance tent, her hand sliding into his as they walked. He didn't resist; liking the contact of her warm hand in his. Shouldering her way through the cloth door of the dance tent, Kagami tugged Adrien out on to the dance floor. The deejay had already switched from the calm dining music to a much more upbeat party mix. Adrien thought it would be difficult for Kagami to dance in a floor-length dress, but she once again proved to him how skilled she truly was. The skirt didn't hinder her at all. She had grace and energy, and even cracked a smile a few times. It was refreshing for Adrien to see this more lively and care-free part of Kagami, and it relaxed him enough to break out some goofy moves of his own. Particularly showing off his skill at Moonwalking.

Just as the duo began to get a little winded from the high-energy dancing they were showing off with, the music softened into a soft love song. The adults around them paired up into closely pressed slow dancers. Kagami watched the crowd with an uneasiness and uncertainty that was new to Adrien. It vanished before he could fully appreciate the rarity of it, as Kagami grabbed Adrien's wrists and pulled his hands to her hips. He complied, wrapping his arms around her lower back as she laced hers around his neck.

For the first few bars of the song, they softly swayed while awkwardly staring at each other, studying the blush that bled onto the other's cheeks. By the song's chorus, Kagami stepped closer and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt welcoming there, so Adrien nestled his cheek in her hair. They swayed in a circle, the warmth of her body pressed against his became as soothing as a lullaby, lulling him to close his eyes and truly feel the joy of her body heat engulfing him.

Except, when his eyes closed it wasn't Kagami's warmth he felt. It was Marinette's. The last time he danced like this was with her, at Chloé's party. He felt so comfortable with Marinette in his arms like that.

Marinette.

The girl who ran to the train station to give him an important note before he left for London. Marinette, the girl who's important note was a prescription for constipation medicine. A note that still baffled Adrien.

_What I want more than anything else in the world... Only you can give it to me._ Adrien still had no clue what she meant.

_If you need a female perspective..._ Kagami's offer echoed through Adrien's head. It was wrong of him to share something so private with anyone else without Marinette's permission, but maybe Kagami had a point. Maybe he just didn't understand women enough to get why the pills were so important to his friend, and why he was the only one who could get them for her. He hoped he was making the right decision by Marinette.

"Kagami?"

"Hmm?" She hummed into his chest, never moving her head to his question. The last few bars of the song delicately echoed throughout the tent.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Anything." Her arms pulled a little tighter around Adrien's neck, pulling him deeper into their embrace.

"I don't know how to ask this."

"Just say it. It will be alright." Although the music picked up pace again, Kagami remained nestled against Adrien's chest.

"Could- could you help me understand Marinette's letter?"

Kagami instantly broke away from him, and stared him down. Adrien wasn't sure what he said wrong, but Kagami appeared to be resetting her mind as she studied his face. A few seconds later, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the opposite end of the tent. With hurried steps, she led him to the rose bushes that lined the fortifying walls of the property.

Content that they were alone, she gave Adrien a nod.

"Alright. Show me her note."

Sheepishly, Adrien dug the prescription out of his pocket and handed it to her. With a deep breath, she accepted the paper. She then took another deep breath, and hardened her face. Adrien recognized the ritual from whenever she prepared herself for their matches. She was readying herself for battle for some reason Adrien couldn't quite understand. He hoped it was also her way of just focusing herself on a difficult task.

Puckering her lips, Kagami released a large breath through a slow exhale. She then slowly unfolded the letter, her eyes widening briefly before squinting and rapidly running through the full page.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

****Until next time...****

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

I know, that closing line seems a bit OOC for Kagami. I was going to change it to a more character-appropriate line such as "Adrien, you can't be serious?" but it just didn't have the same closing line punch. I hope my slight breach of character for Kagami was worth it for that closing line.

Also... she now knows Marinette gave Adrien a prescription. I was WAITING to write that! It was fun trying to picture her reaction. Tuesday's update will go a bit more in depth with what's going on in her head. Muahahahaha! Sorry for the bit of a tease to those Adrigami shippers. At least they had a few small moments in there, right?

Anyway, catch you all on March 12th! And, as always, thank you to the readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers. You guys are awesome. Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

Late yet again! I just cannot get my days organized. I'm back home from my trip to visit my sister, but the return trip and subsequent needed errands took up way more of Tuesday than I thought. I didn't even get my normal weekly blog post up. I refused to go to bed without having this latest chapter up though! So, thank you for all my readers who patiently waited for my increasingly later and later posts.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A prescription. Adrien was carrying around a prescription. He was confused over a prescription. Marinette handed him a prescription. Not just any old prescription either. A prescription for constipation capsules. Generic, over-the-counter, can get anywhere, constipation capsules. The active ingredient listed in the prescription was used in just about any sort of laxative. This couldn't possibly be the letter Marinette meant to give Adrien.

The name in the top right corner said Cheng Fu. Marinette probably got the prescription for some family member mixed up with the love letter she actually wanted Adrien to read. Kagami was equal parts glad and disappointed that she wasn't around when Marinette realized her mix-up.

Was Adrien so absent because he was wondering what Marinette's letter was supposed to say? Was he worried about Marinette's embarrassment once she figured out her error? Was that why he was so hesitant in letting Kagami see the letter?

Kagami was now stuck in the same limbo Adrien was: wondering what it was exactly that Marinette wanted Adrien to know. Exasperated, she held the prescription out for Adrien to take back.

"So? What do you think it means?" Adrien gingerly took the paper back, delicately folded it up again, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Mean?"

"Why is it that I'm the only one who could give Marinette these pills? Why are they so important to her? Shouldn't this be something she could easily get in Paris? Is there something special about the constipation medicine sold in London?"

Kagami choked down laughter. As much as she cared for Adrien, she didn't realize how dense the boy truly was. He honestly thought the prescription was what Marinette was talking about. He probably didn't even think it was possible for his crush to like him back; that she meant to hand him a love letter. Kagami knew it was the right thing to correct him, but a darker side of her took over. If Adrien believed that Marinette wasn't confessing her devotion towards him, then maybe Kagami still had hope of winning him away from her. Plus, it would be a fun added bonus for Marinette to receive constipation pills from Adrien. It would certainly teach the girl to be more careful with her confessions.

_I don't hesitate._ Kagami already warned Marinette that the major difference between them was Kagami's lack of holding back or second guessing herself. She hadn't realized at the time that she should have added in, "I don't make mistakes."

"You've honestly been thinking about that prescription all day?"

"How could I not? Marinette told me how important they were. I just don't know why they would be."

"Women can be very mysterious creatures."

"I'm picking up on that." Adrien ran his hands down his face before rubbing tension out of his neck. "So, could you help me? I haven't even seen a pharmacy marked anywhere in London."

"Well, clearly Marinette isn't going to get the pills today anyway. So why not put them, and her, out of your thoughts for the rest of the day. Enjoy the party. There isn't a pharmacy here, so worrying about the prescription isn't going to do anyone any good. Tomorrow, before we head back to Paris, I'll help you look for the pills. I'm sure it isn't as hard as you think."

"Really?" Adrien's eyes were as wide and pleading as a puppy's.

"Come on. Let's have some fun while our schedules are open enough to do so." She winked at Adrien, and started back towards the party. It only kept a couple of paces before Adrien jogged to catch up.

The knowledge that he was now sharing the burden of getting Marinette her requested medicine must have been exactly what Adrien needed. He listened to Kagami completely, enjoying the rest of the evening at the party. They danced, savored some of the most delicious cake they ever had – although Adrien firmly claimed that Tom Dupain could make at least the cake's equal, if not better – and laughed as the bride and groom enjoyed some party games, such as the groom's close friends using hobby horses and pool noodles to host a mock joust in the royals' honor.

As the night progressed, the atmosphere became more relaxed. Adrien stripped out of his coat and tails, ascot, vest, and trilby, and even loosened the top couple buttons of his shirt. Kagami left her belled sleeves and slippered shoes at their table, and even had Adrien's father quickly pin her skirt up with a series of safety pins so it was easier for her to move. Gabriel himself undid the buttons on the vest, shrugged off the coat, and left his top hat resting on the table as he spent the evening talking with Kagami's mother, who was the only one who remained as pristinely proper as the moment she stepped out of the hotel room.

By the fireworks at the end of the evening, the crowd was growing exhausted from the festivities. Adrien and Kagami lounged across a blanket laid out on the grass just before the fireworks show started. The night had grown chilly, so Adrien had fetched his coat for Kagami to wrap herself in. She supplemented by also snuggling against Adrien's side in order to soak up his body heat. He seemed to welcome the contact, but he didn't reciprocate. Instead of wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as Kagami would have liked, Adrien kept both hands on the ground behind him, supporting the added weight on his chest as he leaned back to watch the sky. Kagami could still faintly hear his heart beat in between the explosions of the fireworks above them, which was good enough for her.

"Kagami? You still awake?"

She hadn't realized her breathing had slowed so much, nor that her eyes had drifted closed until Adrien pointed it out. She had listened to the Grand Finale of the pyrotechnics, but hadn't actually watched it, instead focusing on the feel of Adrien's firm chest against her cheek, the warmth of his body chasing away her chill, and the way his already sweet smell mixed with his sweat in order to create a scent that was attractively animalistic. Kagami had felt safe as she leaned against him, and wanted to stay there so much that she blocked out the rest of the world for a few moments.

"Yes. Sorry." She sat up and pulled his coat closer around her, now that she only had her own body heat to keep her warm.

"No worries. I was just wondering about that prescription again."

"I thought we weren't going to worry about it until tomorrow." Kagami sighed, and climbed off the blanket.

Adrien's eyebrows stitched together. The dying light of the party made his face hard to read, but Kagami knew he was a bit wounded by her curtness. She tried to ignore that fact as she made her way back to their table.

"I was just hoping that Marinette was feeling alright is all." Adrien scurried off the blanket in order to chase after Kagami. "Do you think she'd be okay until we get back? It will be late in the evening by the time we reach Paris tomorrow."

"Do I think? Marinette?" He hadn't seen. Somehow Adrien never saw the patient's name in the upper right corner of the paper. He wasn't just trying to help Marinette out with an errand, he honestly thought she was the one who needed the capsules. Kagami wasn't sure how to handle that information. On the one hand, it was like Christmas: while Adrien thought his crush was in agony with a blocked intestinal tract, he was dancing the night away with an elegant woman on his arm. On the flip side, while he was spending the day with the well-kempt, and fully-functioning, Kagami, his mind was occupied with thoughts of Marinette struggling in the bathroom. The boy needed more help than Kagami realized.

"I'm sure Marinette is fine. She knew how long you'd be gone, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then she wouldn't have given you the prescription if it were an emergency." In truth, Kagami couldn't say that for certain since it was clearly a mix-up. However, for such a generic drug, Marinette could easily pick up the medicine herself, instead of waiting for Adrien, if it was needed in a timely fashion.

"Still, I don't like the idea of her being uncomfortable."

"That's very sweet of you. I hope she appreciates the amount of thought you give her."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as he turned his head from Kagami. They had approached the main party area along the vast lawn, and a canopy of white string lights cast a net above them, keeping the green just lit enough for Kagami to catch the rosiness of Adrien's cheeks.

"Come with me." Kagami scooped up her sleeves and shoes, and then tugged on Adrien's hand. He flipped the trilby onto his head before grabbing his own garments and relenting to Kagami's lead.

She jogged about an acre down the hill with Adrien keeping pace behind her. When she was satisfied they were far enough away from the net of string-lights, she let go of Adrien's hand. Instead, she stepped close enough to him that she could feel his heavy breath on her face. As their breathing evened out, she pressed the side of her index finger against Adrien's chin, and she directed his head skyward.

"Wow." Adrien stepped past Kagami as he studied the sky, rotating in a slow circle as he took it all in.

It probably wasn't as impressive as it could have been, since long sheets of cloud striped above them, but there were still more visible stars than Adrien ever saw in his life. They were brighter than he realized, and constellations like Orion held more stars than he ever knew. Kagami briefly forgot there ever was a silly girl named Marinette as she pointed out the stars to Adrien, soaking in a moment that only she could give him. Marinette was born and raised in Paris, raised in the City of Lights, just like Adrien. They were surrounded by so much light pollution that they didn't realize how much they weren't seeing.

It felt like such a perfect metaphor to Kagami. She was the only one, out of the three of them, who had been to the countryside before; the only one who saw an untainted night sky. She could see so much more than those two. She had experienced more. She knew exactly what they weren't noticing. It was fitting that she was the one to point out the nuances of a beautiful sky to Adrien. She could only hope that he'd notice what she could give him, compared to Marinette.

Roughly a half-hour after the fireworks ended, the guests were gathered up and escorted off the mansion grounds. There was a celebratory send-off for the royal bride and groom, and then the guests followed suit as they flooded into their awaiting cars. Kagami watched Adrien as he pressed his cheek against the window of the town car in order to look at as much of the bare night sky as he could. She wanted to remind him who opened his eyes to the beauty of the world, but she feared the metaphor would be lost on him.

Once the illumination of London dimmed the natural light-show of the cosmos, Adrien pulled his cheek away from the window, and slumped in his seat as he rested his head back. Just like on the train, Adrien looked at peace as his eyes closed and his face softened; his whole body relaxing as a car-ride-doze overcame him. Kagami's hand again twitched as she desperately wanted to lace her fingers within his. Instead, she kept her fingers locked within themselves as she turned from him, watching London breeze past them on their way back to the hotel.

There were groggy whispers of good night as the quartet reached the room the Tsurugi women were sharing. Adrien and Gabriel both graced their dates' hands with a quick peck as they bowed almost in unison. Then the men and women parted ways. Kagami quickly undid her hair and threw on her nightgown before crashing onto her bed. Not long after, she slipped into bittersweet dreams of Adrien, always interrupted by Marinette.

* * *

****Until next time...****

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

Poor Kagami. Even she doesn't know what to do with Adrien anymore. This chapter was actually another 500-or-so words longer, but the perspective just wasn't working for me. The next portion definitely works better from Adrien's POV, but I guess you guys can decide that for yourselves on Friday, March 15th. With any luck and semblance of structure, I'll post the chapter actually ON the 15th, and before 11pm...


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note***

I... I don't know why I bother trying to give you guys a heads up on when the next update will be, because clearly I can't post on time anymore. Sorry about that, but here, have a massive 3700+ word chapter to make up for it!

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"This vacation is so lame."

"Plagg! Shhh!" Adrien softly hissed at his kwami. They were alone in the hotel suite's bathroom, but Adrien wasn't positive his father wouldn't be able to hear their voices. To try to drown them out, Adrien turned the sink faucet on even though he wasn't done brushing his teeth yet.

"I've been stuck in your shirt the whole time," Plagg whined. "You barely got enough alone time from that girl to feed me. I'm starving and I'm bored."

Adrien spat into the sink. "Will you be quiet? My father might hear you." Adrien quickly rinsed his mouth out, and packed up his toothbrush. Glaring at Plagg to let the kwami know not to push his buttons, Adrien turned the sink off.

Plagg glared back before drifting over to Adrien's ear so he could whisper. "I'm just saying that I'm not having much fun, and you need to find a way to get me some cheese."

"I know. Sorry," Adrien whispered back, "I haven't exactly had a moment to myself since yesterday morning, between Kagami and my father. I'll try harder to find a way to feed you though, okay?"

"It's a start, but I'm still going to be bored."

"All you do is sleep anyway." Adrien shooed his kwami and began gathering up his other toiletries throughout the bathroom. "Besides, it's not like you're the only one not enjoying yourself this weekend."

"I thought you were having fun hanging out with Kagami. Are you upset that you aren't here with _Lay-de-bug?" _He drew out her name in a playful sing-song.

"No! I mean, yes, I'm having a good time with Kagami, and yes, I would have loved to be here, and go to the wedding, with Ladybug instead. But, no. I was talking about poor Marinette. She must be having a terrible weekend." Adrien reached into his front jeans pocket and pulled out its contents. The folded up prescription rested in his palm, and the good luck charm Marinette had given him draped across the paper. He picked up the charm and rubbed a few of the beads with his thumb.

"You're here with a pretty girl that you claim you aren't going to date because you love Ladybug. Yet you're spending the weekend thinking about Marinette?"

"I'm thinking about a _friend_ who needs my help, and I don't know how to get it for her. I hope she's not too uncomfortable or in pain. I'm sure her parents are doing what they can to help her, and she has Alya too, right? Plus, Marinette ran both to and from the train, so her situation couldn't be too distressing, could it?" Adrien took a slow breath as he pocketed the good luck charm, and read over the prescription one more time. "Kagami promised she'd help me find a pharmacy before we leave tonight. It will all be fine, won't it? Marinette's probably fine, right?"

Plagg simply sighed and shook his head.

"Adrien?" Gabriel knocked on the bathroom door. "Miss Kagami is here to meet you for breakfast. Are you about ready?"

"Yes, Father. I'll be right out." Adrien tucked the prescription away, held open his shirt for Plagg to hide in, and exited the bathroom with his toiletries cradled in his arm. After packing them away in his overnight bag, he opened the hotel suite door.

"Good morning, Adrien. I trust you slept well?"

He hadn't. As much as Plagg teased that Adrien was only thinking about Marinette that weekend, he was actually haunted by nightmares of Ladybug needing him, only to be forced to protect Paris alone. There was an odd parallel there that Adrien tried to ignore: two important women in his life, both needing his help, and he was failing both of them.

Three women, if he counted Kagami. It really wasn't fair to her that Adrien kept letting himself get distracted. He was supposed to be her date that weekend, and he was afraid she wasn't having much of a decent time because of him. He had to find a way to make it up to her as they looked for a pharmacy. He decided he'd start with a white lie.

"Yeah. That party must have really drained me. I barely remember even lying in bed before I passed out. You?"

Kagami sharply inhaled through her nose, but a second later smiled. "I'm rested for the day. Shall we go get some breakfast? I hear there is an excellent selection for an English 'full' breakfast at the hotel restaurant, or we could have the continental breakfast they have set up in their conservatory."

"Full breakfast?" Adrien ignored the hidden poke in the ribs he got from Plagg.

"I think it's heavier foods, and typically served hot. Waffles and pancakes, bacon, porridge, sausage, omelettes, I believe there's also tomatoes and toast, that sort of thing."

"Well, 'when in Rome,' right? Shall we try this 'full' breakfast?" Adrien bowed his arm and gestured for Kagami to accept it.

"It sounds lovely." Kagami softly smiled before lacing her arm around Adrien's, and allowed him to escort her to the restaurant on the first floor.

Adrien wasn't sure if he should regret his choice or not. While the buttermilk pancakes and Belgian waffles looked delectable, Kagami suggested that was more of an 'American' breakfast than a 'full English' one. So Adrien agreed to the bacon, sausage links, scrambled eggs, baked beans, half a tomato, wheat toast, and even opted for a small side bowl of oatmeal with raisins. Everything was absolutely delicious, but it was also far heavier than he was used to, and he felt a bit sluggish as he cleaned off his plate. He couldn't imagine how full he would have felt if he had gone for the more carb-laden 'American' breakfast. At least, while he was discussing the day's itinerary with Kagami, he was able to lean far enough forward that Plagg could swipe a small sausage link.

"You can't even enjoy your breakfast without worrying about her, can you?" Kagami studied Adrien's face, her own hardened slightly.

"I just want to figure out the pills as soon as possible. That way I know I can fully enjoy the rest of my trip. That's all." Adrien felt uneasy with Kagami staring him down with those narrowed eyes. He had to do this, though. For Marinette. To help a friend. Besides, while Kagami was fixated on Adrien's face, Plagg could discretely swipe more sausage. It wasn't Camembert, but it was better than starving.

Kagami poked her fork in the remaining third of her ham and swiss omelette. It had been the only thing she had ordered, and she wasn't even finishing it. Adrien envied her self-control.

"Fine. It's a simple enough solution anyway." Kagami pushed her plate forward, leaving enough table space for her to rest her forearms. "We could probably just hand the prescription to the concierge and have them order the pills for you. It will be added to the hotel bill. Then, after check-out, when we move our things into the hotel storage lockers our parents rented, the concierge could even place the pills with your things. You wouldn't have to worry about them at all, and just enjoy a day of sight-seeing with me and my mother."

"No. No concierge! We can't add these pills to my father's bill, and I can't chance the concierge asking my father about them either."

"I really don't think they'd cost all that-"

"I don't want him to worry about me."

"Oh." Kagami sat back for a beat before leaning towards Adrien. "You could just let him know the pills were for your friend. You could even show him the prescription first so he knows what you're planning."

Adrien shook his head. "It's bad enough that I told you. This is something Marinette confided in me about. I can't just tell everyone that she needs-" He leaned in to whisper to Kagami, "constipation medicine."

"I really don't think it's as big of a deal as you're making it."

"No. You and I are the only ones who can know these are for Marinette. Promise me."

"Adrien, seriously-"

"Promise me, Kagami. Please." Adrien grabbed Kagami's hand and squeezed it as he pleaded with her. His face was kind but firm. Her eyes scanned for any leniency, and when she didn't find any, she nodded.

"Alright. No one else will know. I promise. But what do you propose we do instead?"

"London is fairly populated. I'm sure we could just ask a local."

"London has just as many tourists as Paris. It may be harder than you think to find a resident. We'll probably have to focus on asking those working in the area. We can try to discretely do so while my mother walks us around the city."

Adrien agreed that would be their best option, and they instructed their waiter to add their breakfast bill to his father's tab. They then met up with Kagami's mother for their self-guided tour of London. Gabriel had Nathalie set up meetings for him all day, as a means to best utilize his time abroad. It also meant he neglected to schedule time to actually enjoy the city, much to Adrien's dismay. Thankfully, Kagami's mother insisted on chaperoning the teens. An offer Adrien's father begrudgingly accepted.

Adrien enjoyed himself as Mrs. Tsurugi ushered them throughout the historical parts of London. The outing proved to be entertaining, as well as educational, and both Adrien and Kagami appreciated a whole day where they were little more than typical teen tourists. The only disappointment was that Kagami's plan backfired almost instantly. In her youth, Kagami's mother had studied in London for a year, which meant she was surprisingly knowledgeable of the city. She easily lead the tour, instructing the teens on the significance of each great site, without the need to interact with any of the professional guides. Mrs. Tsurugi also focused on the monuments, which meant the only other workers the teens came across were the poor souvenir shop clerks, who were far too busy with the weekend rush to be bothered to give directions to some kids.

Adrien's quest to ask someone during lunch failed just as miserably. The café they stopped at was quite crowded, and so he couldn't manage to catch the waitress' attention away from the table. He also couldn't ask the waitress when she came to check on them at their table, because he couldn't chance Mrs. Tsurugi wondering why he needed a prescription filled and talking to his father about it. Defeated, he tried to instead focus on enjoying his fish and chips – he was fascinated with the fact that it was served on a page of newspaper – and joining the discussion Kagami and her mother were engaged in.

Kagami had put in a genuine effort to help Adrien out as they took in the sights. She frequently asked her mother a string of follow-up questions so Adrien could attempt to sneak away to find a resident, or to look for a pharmacist. She also kept her eyes peeled for any signs of a drug store. After everything Kagami had tried to do to help him out with his task, Adrien attempted to focus more on her during their trip. It was only fair, and she deserved his attention. He knew all too well the pain of someone being distant because they were focused elsewhere. He hated that he was doing the same thing to her.

With lunch polished off, the trio was back to touring London, stopping again a few hours later to enjoy an afternoon tea in St. James's Park. Adrien didn't have much to eat that time, managing to fake his enjoyment of the scones and cucumber sandwiches as he smuggled them to Plagg. While Mrs. Tsurugi wished to sit and enjoy a solid hour's worth of the British afternoon tradition, she allowed Adrien and Kagami to slip off for a few minutes once their tea was done.

"We're running out of time." Adrien crouched down to offer the last of a thieved scone to a duck. The local fowl were so used to human foot-traffic around their home, Adrien was tempted to see if he could pet the bird as it pecked at the crumbs.

Kagami glanced out at the rippling lake not even a meter in front of them. More ducks and a few geese swam by, and she watched them as if they had the answer the two of them couldn't figure out on their own.

"I know. I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm sure Marinette will appreciate the attempt, though." Kagami knelt beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But she told me it was the thing she wanted most in the world. How could I disappoint her like this?"

"Don't you find it a bit odd that she'd refer to a prescription for intestinal tract medication in such a way?"

"Well, yeah, a little. But Marinette has always been a bit-" He tried to find a word that carried the right weight, in the end, he could only decide on, "-different, but in a good way. If this medicine is that important to her, then I can't go home empty handed."

Kagami sighed before standing back up and brushing off her knees. "We still have about three hours. We'll find a way to get those pills for her. I promise."

Adrien shot up and pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you, Kagami. It means so much to me that you'd help me do this."

"Kagami! Adrien-kun! We need to get going!" Mrs. Tsurugi stood on the hill next to the park bistro, and called out to her charges.

"I'll think of something, but we need to get back to my mother now." Kagami held out her hand. Adrien accepted it, and let her walk him back to her mother.

Their last couple of hours in London sprinted by, and Adrien didn't fully register how late it had become when Kagami's mother lead them to a restaurant about three blocks from the hotel they had stayed at.

"We're stopping for dinner? Already?" He looked over his shoulder at the city. They hadn't found a pharmacy. He had failed. Somberly, he followed the ladies into the building and to their table. Just before sitting down, he pulled the prescription out of his pocket and nervously twirled it between his hands.

"Are you quite alright, Adrien-kun?"

Adrien nearly fumbled the letter as Mrs. Tsurugi called out his uneasiness. Kagami rested a hand on his forearm and offered a hint of a nod.

"I think it's this food, Mother. It's a lot more rich and heavy than he's probably used to."

"Ah, yes. A feast that the crocodile may find fitting will most likely upset the sensitivities of the rabbit. Shall we try to find a French restaurant instead? It may not be authentic, but it might be closer to what you are used to, Adrien-kun."

"If I may," Kagami pressed a finger against her lips as she glanced over at Adrien, "I think what Adrien needs might be some-" she shrugged a silent apology at her companion, "medical assistance to his problem."

"Kagami-" Adrien's throat locked up. She had promised.

She turned slightly towards Adrien, barely enough to be registered, but she made sure he could read her lips as she mouthed, "trust me."

"I don't think he'd need anything too serious, Mother," Kagami continued. "Just some simple pills. Nothing we would need to worry Mr. Agreste over."

Mrs. Tsurugi inclined her head slightly before humming acknowledgment. "Yes. Gabriel-san already has enough with which he concerns himself. It is a simple enough matter to take care of ourselves."

"Really? Thank you!" Adrien remembered he was supposed to be ill, so he calmed his voice and added a soft groan. "I mean, that is great news. I wasn't able to spot any sort of pharmacies as we walked, though. We don't have to go to a hospital, do we?"

"Heavens, no. It amazes me how the youth have become so dependent of their technology they have forgotten how to use it."

"Oh, Mother, of course." Kagami opened up the GPS on her phone and did a quick search for a pharmacy. There was a small one only a few blocks from them. She showed the location to Adrien, who leapt from his seat.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mrs. Tsurugi- I mean Tsurugi-san." Adrien bowed before bolting to the end of the dining room.

Mrs. Tsurugi said nothing, but simply raised her eyebrows. As if Adrien could hear the muscles shift on the woman's face, he skidded to a halt and bashfully retreated to their table.

"Sorry." Adrien slinked into his chair before scooting it back under the table. "I should wait until we're done eating."

Kagami's mother didn't scold. A hint of a smile formed on her lips before it vanished again. She ordered simple salads for the three of them, and a fourth to take back to Gabriel. They ate fairly quickly so they would have enough time before they needed to meet up for the train, and then headed west, towards the pharmacy Kagami found.

They were a few blocks from the main road. Adrien was that close to a pharmacy the whole time, and he didn't even know it. He wondered if he was, at any given time, secretly only a block or two from a pharmacy the entire trip. Maybe there was even one on the upper floors of the mansion the wedding reception was held at. Or there could have been a pharmacist waiting in the gazebo at the center of that hedge maze. The hotel they were staying at was fairly upper crust, so there was probably a pharmacy in there too. He just didn't know where to look.

And how did he not think to check his phone? He was so distracted wondering why Marinette gave him the prescription, and whether or not she was alright, that he didn't think clearly. He said a silent prayer that Ladybug would never find out about his blundering. The last thing he needed was his lady realizing he could be thrown off his game so easily. Thankfully, Hawk Moth had yet to come up with an akuma who gave out confusing prescriptions.

It didn't even take them ten minutes to find the proper medicine and pay for it. He had done it. He could bring Marinette what she requested. He hadn't failed after all.

"Thank you, Kagami." He hugged the white paper bag to his chest. "This means a lot."

Her eyes drifted to the bag before meeting his.

"I know it does. I'm glad you're happy, but I wish it wasn't so reliant on the happiness of others."

"Come along, children." Kagami's mother headed towards the hotel. "We must collect our things and meet up with Gabriel-san. Our train should be leaving within the hour."

Adrien and Kagami quietly walked behind Mrs. Tsurugi. He wasn't sure what else to say to her. Kagami wasn't entirely wrong, his happiness that weekend was partially dependent on his ability to make Marinette happy, but what was wrong with that? Shouldn't people take joy in bringing happiness to others? Wasn't friendship about investing in the well-being of another?

Adrien felt like a hypocrite. Wasn't Kagami also his friend? Shouldn't he have put as much investment in her happiness that weekend?

"Father, may I be excused for a couple of minutes? I'll meet you at the train, but I need to do something real quick before we leave."

Gabriel studied his son, and then the thinning crowd around them. Kagami seemed just as concerned by Adrien's wish to be alone for a few moments, but her mother simply nodded at Gabriel, reassuring him with the same hint of a smile she had at dinner.

"Be quick, and be safe."

"Thank you, Father!" Adrien gave Gabriel a hug before jogging to one of the specialty shops that lined the terminal.

"You sure you don't want company?" Kagami took a few steps forward, but Adrien raised his hand to halt her.

"No. I'll be real quick. I just need a moment."

Kagami looked away before nodding and rejoining her mother.

"Are you getting me something decent to eat?" Plagg whispered from Adrien's shirt.

"Sure, buddy. You deserve it." Adrien zipped into a store front three shops past the one he originally aimed for, quickly scanned their cheese selection, purchased a wheel of Camembert, and held it close enough to his chest for Plagg to phase into the case without being seen.

He then jogged back to the first store. Inside the walls were lined with shot glasses, miniatures of English monuments, collectible spoons, key chains, Union Jack t-shirts, postcards, and other such obvious last-minute souvenirs. He ignored all of them. Adrien saw what he was looking for through the shop window. At the end of a shelf, along with a series of 'Best Friend' necklaces, bracelets, and key chains, was a jewelry box opened to showcase the necklace inside.

It was a simple, thin gold chain with a single golden star charm hanging off it. As Adrien approached the box, he knew this was exactly what he needed to buy. Written on the inside of the box, just under the necklace, was the inscription: _Good friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there._

Adrien paid for the necklace, a gift bag, a pen that said _London _on it, and a post card with a collage of the historical monuments he learned about that day. After thanking the cashier, he sprinted to a bench, and flipped the post card to the back.

A few minutes later, he stuffed the necklace and post card in the bag and jogged to the train.

* * *

****Until next time...****

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

I'm starting to fall back into my normal trend of 3000+ word-counts... whoops.

Clearly this story expanded from the 7 chapters originally planned, but it should be the homestretch now. Adrien has the pills finally. Now to just get them to Marinette.

As for the delay on this update? Well, in part it was because my internet went down. In part it was because my sleep rhythm was disrupted this week. And in part it was because I spent about four hours researching London to try to be as accurate as possible. Just for you, Pixie! ;) (I probably still got things wrong, but I tried...)


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

Oh hey, it's me posting a chapter nearly two days late again! Whoooo... go me! Oh well, it's here, and we STILL have one more chapter. I need Adrien to wrap things up. This SHOULD be the final Kagami chapter though... I hope you enjoyed her journey during this story.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kagami rested her forehead against the train window. The cool glass helped calm her as she closed her eyes. She wasn't going to think about Adrien, or Marinette, or constipation capsules. At least, not for a minute or two. For those precious seconds, there was only her breathing, the temperate warmth of the train car, the plush stiffness of her seat, the soft murmur of the other travelers around her, and the chill of the train window against her skin.

That was her world. She could handle that. She could understand everything. There were no tricky emotions attached to this train-centered microcosm.

She thought things were getting better with her and Adrien. He warmed up to her at the reception, and even confided in her when he showed her the prescription. They danced together, and snuggled together to watch fireworks. She had amazed him with the blanket of stars he didn't normally see. They spent a lovely day together as they toured London. Granted, Adrien was still annoyingly distracted with the idea of looking for a pharmacy, but he was present for a decent portion of the trip. He trusted her to help him, and even hugged her when she promised they wouldn't leave England without the medicine. While that trust wavered for a second, Adrien did let Kagami do what she needed in order to keep that promise: get her mother involved.

Adrien was talking with Kagami again; actual discussions. They hadn't really had any significant conversations since the failed date at the ice rink. Kagami was so excited that the weekend away did – to some extent – do exactly what she wanted. It was a way for her and Adrien to reconnect.

If only the trip could have accomplished Kagami's other goal: distract Adrien from thinking about Marinette. He was too far gone, though. Even the idea of simple over-the-counter medicine being what Marinette "wants most" seemed almost enchanting to Adrien. He saw it as just an adorable quirk. How could Kagami compete with that?

"International train nine-oh-five-oh, in the direction of Paris, will be departing from platform six in five minutes. Last call to board international train nine-oh-five-oh to Paris on platform six."

Kagami pulled away from the window as the announcement rumbled through the terminal. Adrien was going to miss their train! She wondered if she should offer to search for him. Would her mother let her leave? Would Adrien's father just hold up the train again? Kagami knew she should have gone with him to make sure he didn't lose track of the time.

"_No. I'll be real quick. I just need a moment."_

After everything, after suffering Adrien's mental absence throughout the weekend, after their bonding, after she helped him get those asinine pills, after she spent the weekend comforting him – and over a simple error, no less – he still needed time away from her? Adrien still needed a moment? He ditched her yet again?

And now his tunnel vision over Marinette was going to make him late for the train.

Kagami slumped in her seat. Why did she like him, again? He was so frustrating! But in the best of ways. Every frustrating element about him centered around his kindness, optimism, and, lord help her, his enduring density. Plus, he was pretty. He was also quite engaging; if only she could get him to actually engage with her.

"Gabriel-san," Kagami's mother raised her voice ever so slightly, "he is becoming a young man. You must grant him the space to grow. Extend your trust that he is mature and responsible enough to keep to the schedule."

"This isn't about him being late coming home from school or sneaking out to watch a movie. We are in a foreign country, and I'm not letting this train leave without my son!"

"Gabriel-san, just wait-"

"What if it was your daughter we were waiting on? Would you let the train leave England in order to teach her a lesson?" Gabriel leapt from his seat as he gestured towards Kagami. A moment later he realized gesturing would have no affect. "This is absurd," he growled before storming over to the conductor, giving Kagami a sense of déjà vu.

She turned back to the window, and scanned the platform for Adrien. On cue, a blonde blur sprinted into her peripheral. She focused on the boy as he raced to the open train car door.

"There he is!" She tapped on the glass to point Adrien out. "He's here!"

"Sorry!" Adrien skidded to a stop just before bouncing off the train wall. Resting his hands on his knees, he panted for a few seconds before standing back up. "I'm here. I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"You cut it too close, Adrien," Gabriel scolded. He then pulled his son into a tight hug. Adrien barely had time to catch his barrings before his father shifted the hug into an authoritative wrap of his arm around Adrien's shoulders. He then escorted the teen to his seat. "What would you have done if the train left without you? If you were left in England? You're not allowed any more excursions on your own."

"But, Father-"

"Gabriel-san," Mrs. Tsurugi's voice again raised before calming to a disconnected sternness. "One who punishes with emotion harms both parties. One who punishes with wisdom teaches a valuable lesson."

Gabriel stared down his companion, while she stoically faced the seat in front of her; unwavering and uncaring. Admitting defeat, Gabriel audibly exhaled through his nose as his shoulders softened.

"You are right, as usual, Tsurugi-san." Gabriel's voice was calmer; once again in control. He gestured for Adrien to take his seat beside Kagami. "Adrien, until you showcase better time management and responsibility, you are no longer allowed unsupervised excursions while we are on a strict schedule. Further punishment, if I decide on any, will be addressed once we are back home."

"Yes, Father. Sorry again about worrying you. I just had something important I wanted to handle before we went home."

"What was so important?"

Adrien sheepishly held up a small, baby blue gift bag; barely larger than a novel.

_Of course,_ Kagami thought, _He was so fixated on those pills he had forgotten to buy Marinette an actual souvenir._

"I will take this into consideration." Gabriel straightened his vest and jacket before sliding into his seat beside Kagami's mother.

"The nine-oh-five-oh train to Paris is about to depart," the conductor announced over the PA system, "please stand clear of the doors and take your seats. Our arrival time is set for twenty-two fifteen. We hope you enjoy your ride."

As the train pulled way from the station, Kagami studied the last signs of London. The buildings began to blur, but trying to decipher what they were as she passed them kept her occupied. It kept her mind off the blonde teen sitting beside her with yet another gift for Marinette on his lap. It was even in a blue bag that complimented Marinette's eyes. Kagami felt like an idiot for even considering the possibility that she would win Adrien from his love.

"Ka- Kagami?" Adrien's voice was soft, and squeaked a little. When she didn't respond, he tapped her shoulder and tried her name again.

"What is it, Adrien?" She kept her voice even and emotionless as she continued studying the passing landscape.

"I- well, you see- here."

Kagami glanced past her shoulder. Adrien bashfully watched her as he held out the blue bag. She didn't move. Her eyes kept darting between the bag and Adrien's face.

"What is that?"

"It's for you." Adrien lightly rattled the bag to bring Kagami's attention to it.

"I was on the trip with you. I don't need a souvenir."

"It's more than that. Just open it. Please?" He again nudged the bag closer to her; beckoning her to take it.

Shifting in her seat so she was now facing him, Kagami took the bag from Adrien. There was no tissue paper hiding what was inside, so Kagami ignored the golden box, and pulled the postcard out first. The front was an almost gaudy collage of London monuments: Westminster Bridge, Parliament and Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, the Victoria Memorial and Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Trafalgar Square, and Cleopatra's Needle. _London _was written across the center in large, blocky letters, and colored in with the Union Jack.

"Those are all places you mom took us today." Adrien gently tapped on a few of the pictures. Withdrawing his hand, he meekly added, "There's also something on the back." His cheeks pinked, and he shifted away from her; settling into his seat.

As Kagami flipped the postcard over, she was greeted by black ink covering the off-white card stock. The entire back, even the part where Adrien was supposed to put the recipient's address, was filled in by his handwriting; filled in with a letter addressed to her.

_Kagami,  
__I am incredibly sorry that I was so preoccupied and distracted this weekend. I was supposed to be your date, and instead I allowed myself to be distant and absentminded. It wasn't fair to you, and I know I can never truly make that up. The best I can do right now is this gift. _

_Thank you for dealing with my craziness this weekend. Thank you for helping me find those pills for Marinette. Thank you for making sure I worried about myself every once in a while. Thank you for spending the wedding, the reception, and our tour around London with me. Thank you for keeping a secret you had no real stake in. Finally, thank you so much for showing me all the stars I was missing. _

_Forever your friend, and eternally grateful you put up with me,  
__Adrien._

Despite herself, Kagami laughed. She still wondered why she did put up with Adrien, but his 'eternal gratitude' made it a least a little more worth her while. It was bittersweet to see the phrase 'forever your friend' though. On the one hand, she wanted more than that. While she knew he meant that nothing would stop him from caring for her, the word 'forever' almost teased her about the fact that she'd only ever be his friend. On the other hand, he referred to Marinette as his 'good friend', so perhaps the phrase carried more hope with it than Kagami dared to believe in. Regardless of the phrase's intended meaning, Adrien was generally a good friend, his flaws and neglect that weekend notwithstanding, and Kagami felt a bit honored he counted her as one of his.

"This is very sweet of you, Adrien. I appreciate the apology and gratitude, but you do realize I didn't do it for a gift, right? I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you when you need it."

Adrien beamed as he tapped the bottom of the gift bag. "I'm so glad you said that. Look at your gift."

Kagami's eyebrows knitted together before she dropped her gaze to the bag. She slipped the postcard under her thigh so she wouldn't lose it, then pulled the golden box out of the packaging. It was fairly tiny, not much larger than the postcard, and only a few centimeters deep. The golden cardboard had a semi-fancy swirl to the metallic finish. It reminded Kagami of cardboard jewelry boxes from low-end department stores. Adrien did just buy the gift from a souvenir shop at a train station, so that was probably exactly what it was.

She wiggled the lid off the box, and saw an equally shiny golden chain nestled on a white cardboard necklace holder. Dangling from the center of the thin chain was a single star charm. It was thick, like the bead for a designer charm bracelet. Even though it probably was a fairly cheap gift, it certainly didn't look like it.

"Adrien, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Did you see the inscription?" Adrien pointed inside the box. Written on the bottom half of the white cardboard necklace holder, below where the necklace dangled, were the words: _Good Friends Are Like Stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there._

Kagami teared up. Again, the words 'good friends' were bittersweet, but the significance wasn't lost on her. She was like the stars she showed Adrien the night before. He may not see her, but she would always be there, and now he knew how to find her again, should he want to.

She pulled Adrien into a hug, and didn't let go until he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"This was perfect, Adrien. Dōmo arigatō."

"I know it doesn't make up for time lost, but I wanted you to know how precious that time still was to me, even if it didn't feel like it. I chose the star charm because I know I'll think of you whenever I see the night sky now. I'll always remember the stars I can't see in Paris, but I'll also remember how breathtaking the sky is when you can see them all. You gave me that, and I'll never forget it."

Adrien would think of her whenever he saw the night sky! Kagami felt a few tears threatening to spill over, so she blinked them away and gave Adrien a soft smile. He wasn't going to think of Marinette. He was going to think of Kagami. He was going to think of _her. _It wasn't exactly what she wanted from the weekend, but she'd gladly accept it. Kagami had at least one small victory over her pigtailed adversary.

She unthreaded the necklace from the slits in the cardboard holder. Resting the star charm on her palm, Kagami inspected it with gentle touches of her finger. It was thick and sturdy. The weight was comforting.

She undid the clasp and held the necklace out to Adrien. "Could you put it on me?"

With a kind smile, he accepted the unlatched chain. Kagami pivoted in her seat and folded her hands on her lap. Her fingers ran over the wording within her necklace box. Adrien draped the chain around her neck, and secured it in place. The chain was longer than it looked while it was in the box, and the charm actually hit Kagami roughly where she would wear a tie pin.

"Is it too big?" Adrien poked his head past Kagami's shoulder as he tried to see the necklace on her.

She scooped the star onto her fingers, and shook her head.

"As I already told you, Adrien, it's perfect." She then loosened her tie and undid the collar button. Taking one last glance at the charm, she tucked it inside her shirt before buttoning back up and pushing her necktie back in place. "I can keep it on me always this way." She placed her hands over the charm resting against her sternum. Resting just above her heart.

"I'm glad, Kagami." Adrien's smile could have melted Kagami. She felt herself get hot enough to melt. Her knees were weak enough for her to sink to the floor if she wasn't already seated. Her only choice was to rest her cheek against the window again for the refreshing cool against her skin.

Adrien had given her a piece of jewelry. He had draped it around her neck. He had purchased something to let her know that he would think about her every time he looked at the night sky. Kagami wanted to see Marinette try to take any of that from her. She also wanted to see Marinette when she got her souvenir from Adrien.

* * *

****Until next time...****

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

Once more, thank you to all of my patient readers. Especially since my updating schedule ended up far less consistent than I wanted. I also want to thank all of my readers in general, as well as my reviewers, followers, and everyone who favorited this story. You guys are amazing and keep me going when I want to hide away from this story.

So, what does everyone think of Kagami's gift? I saw a picture of that exact necklace with that exact phrase written below it, and I knew it had to be something Adrien gives to Kagami. Silly boy doesn't even know what he did to this poor girl. At least she'll have a nice memento...


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

I'm sure you wouldn't have guessed this since the chapter is about 3600 words long, but I really had a hard time getting this conclusion to form. Hence the late update one last time. I'm pretty content with how this ended up. Prepare for some more Adrigami feels before finishing up with a touch of our glorious Adrinette.

**~LycoRogue~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After Kagami received the necklace, she rested her head against the window, and watched the lights flicker against the Chunnel walls as they traveled through the English Channel. It had been a long day with a lot of walking, a lot of plotting, a lot of searching, and a lot of food. Adrien figured she was probably a bit worn out, so he let her rest as he put in his earbuds and started up his music.

This time, however, he couldn't distract himself with piano concertos, pop-rock, or acoustic guitars. He had wasted a lovely weekend with Kagami. A weekend where they reconnected. A weekend where they became better friends; trusted friends. He didn't want them to go back to how they were, only seeing each other at fancy events and fencing practice, and only discussing their hectic weeks as a form of small talk while they waited to be picked up. Kagami meant more to him than a simple acquaintance. He couldn't lose her friendship now. He needed to do something to make sure that didn't happen, and he knew it required more than gifting her a necklace with a pretty phrase about friendship.

"Kagami?" Adrien hoped he wasn't disturbing her. They were back out of the train tunnel built under The Channel, and Kagami was taking in the passing scenery, which was already draped in the purple hue of twilight.

"Yes, Adrien?" She turned from the window, her hands tightly holding the blue bag she had tucked her postcard and necklace box back into.

"I really did enjoy myself this weekend."

"I did too." She smiled at him, which solidified Adrien's resolve. He liked seeing her smile.

"I know we can't be what you want us to be. I'm- well, I'm still in love with someone else-"

Her smile fell, as did her shoulders. The rest of her body stiffened as her eyes hardened.

"But-" Adrien cut in before she could turn away from him, "but that doesn't mean we can't still hang out as friends, right? Like we did this weekend?"

Her body relaxed again. "You want to spend time with me outside of class?"

"Yeah! You're a really cool person, Kagami, and I really like that you're my friend. I know things always go wrong with us though, between Marinette mistakenly declaring me the winner of our match, hurting herself at the ice rink, and then those pills this weekend. But, what if we have a Marinette-free day? Just you and me. Promise." He pressed his hand against his chest and held the other up beside his head.

"That sounds lovely. Do you really want to do that though? A Marinette-free day, that is?"

Adrien blinked a few times as he tried to decipher her question. Women truly were puzzling people. He had no clue why she would ask that. Nino was his best friend, not Marinette. Why would a 'Marinette-free day' seem so weird to Kagami?

"Yeah-" He scratched the back of his head as he tried to ignore his confusion. He needed a game plan; an activity the two of them could do aside from fencing. Ice skating was probably out. Adrien was fairly certain Kagami wouldn't want to do that with him again after how poorly it went the first time.

"I know!" He smacked his fist onto his open palm to accentuate his excitement and certainty that he thought of the perfect outing. "You're still relatively new to Paris, and I really enjoyed the tour of London your mother gave us this afternoon. How about we do that? I could show you some of the sights. I'm sure you've been to the big ones like the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre, but what about walking the Champs-Elysées and checking out the Arc de Triomphe? While there, we have to visit the Grand Palais. It's beautiful there. Or, if you prefer, we could walk the Alpine Garden. Not many tourists know about it, so it's not nearly as busy."

"Adrien-"

"You haven't tried King Louis XIII's carousel in the Place des Vosges yet, have you? We need to do that, and then we could stop by the Notre-Dame, or the Centre Pompidou. I'm positive you'd love the Opéra Garnier! And we could finish at the Basilica of the Sacré-Coeur to get a nice evening view of Paris. It's like a carpet of lights. It's beautiful!"

"Adrien, my mother-"

"Oh! I know! The Japanese garden. It's part of the Buddhist Pantheon! Has your mother taken you there yet? You could maybe teach me more about Japan while we're there. What do you think?"

Kagami closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "It does sound lovely, but my mother already-" Her voice caught as she looked at Adrien again. Her smile slowly grew back as she nodded. "I mean, my mother would probably like to come too. Either way, we'd have to get permission from her, of course."

"Done!"

"Adrien?"

He hopped out of his seat, and rounded the one in front of him. His father was in a casual conversation with Kagami's mother, so Adrien bowed to them.

"_Sumimasen, _Tsurugi-san, Father. Might I have a quick moment of both your time?"

The conversation died. Gabriel turned to his son with his typical stolid expression. Mrs. Tsurugi kept her hands resting atop the hilt of her Kendo sword, and her head facing the seat in front of her. Something about her posture let Adrien know she was listening, though.

"I was thinking about the London tour Tsurugi-san guided for us this afternoon. I was wondering if I could do the same for Kagami, showing her the sites of Paris. Tsurugi-san, you're more than welcome to come along, of course. I just hoped I could spend more time with Kagami is all."

"Adrien, I'm sure Kagami's mother has already-"

Mrs. Tsurugi placed a hand on Gabriel's arm, stopping him instantly.

"It is a common, but unfortunate, practice for ones who live in a city to not visit nor appreciate the history around them. People tend to have faith that they have time to enjoy these landmarks, and so they go unexplored. It is very kind of you, Adrien-kun, to offer this tour of the city. Gabriel-san, we can set up a good time for the children to meet up for this trip, can we not?"

"Right away, Tsurugi-san." A second later, Gabriel was on the phone with Nathalie in order to coordinate Adrien's schedule with Kagami's.

Beaming, Adrien plopped back into his seat. "All set. Once Nathalie has my schedule figured out we can meet up for that tour."

"I can't wait, Adrien." Kagami grabbed his hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze before quickly retreating it to her gift bag on her lap.

The two talked a bit more about their plans, and then they spent the rest of their train ride discussing their weekend in London. Adrien truly did have a great time, even if he was mentally somewhere else for half the trip. Kagami too seemed to have enjoyed herself. She even spoke fondly – albeit a bit teasingly – about Adrien's quest to find constipation medicine for his friend.

The train pulled into the station a little past ten. Adrien had just gotten used to the hour time difference between the two cities, and he had to re-acclimate himself with his native time. In London, it was only nine at night, and yet seeing ten-seventeen on all of the station clocks instantly tired Adrien out.

Gabriel said his farewells to Kagami's mother, after making sure she had her overnight bag and that her driver was there to pick the women up. Adrien did a similar kindness for Kagami, making sure she was set with both her gift bag and her luggage.

"Adrien?" Kagami shifted the weight of her overnight bag so she could snuggle fairly close to Adrien; keeping their conversation secret from their parents. "Are you going to try to deliver the medicine to Marinette tonight? You were quite worried about her."

Adrien glanced at one of the clocks hanging above a ticket booth, and he shook his head. "First of all, it's late, and my father is tired from all of his meetings. I doubt he'd let us do anything other than go straight home. Secondly, it's clearly too late for me to visit Marinette. If she's not feeling well she may even already be asleep." He tapped the side of his bag, where he had hidden the pills from his father. "I'm sure if she survived without them for this long, she can wait one more night. Thanks for reminding me of that. I'll just have to give them to her at school tomorrow is all, and then hope she didn't need them before then."

Kagami hung her head, shook it back and forth slightly, and let out a laugh so quietly violent her shoulders shook. "She really is lucky to have you in her life. I hope she knows that, because I know I do." She then rocked onto her tip-toes as she gave Adrien a quick peck on his left cheek.

She had done so before, after their failed date at the skating rink. It had surprised him when she did it. He knew that, with her, it wasn't a traditional _la bise_ to say goodbye, and it was the first time someone kissed him romantically, even if it was on his cheek.

This time, however, when Kagami gave him a kiss goodbye on his left cheek, her romantic meaning much more evident to Adrien, his mind flashed to Marinette. Marinette, and her soft eyes and light blush as she gave him a grateful kiss on his left cheek after he called her an "everyday Ladybug." Marinette, and her crush on Chat Noir. Marinette, and her plea for him to fetch her medicine.

"Kagami, it's time to leave."

As Kagami's mother called for her, Adrien snapped back to the present, and wished his companion goodnight. Kagami rested her hand about a third of the way down her tie; where the charm of her necklace would be. She then bowed her head before jogging to her mother's side.

Adrien did the same; trotting over to his father's side while they waited for Nathalie and the Gorilla to pull up. It didn't take long, and soon enough their bags were in the trunk and they were on their way home. The sky was black, with only the faintest of white specks scattered across it, but the streets were well-lit, casting a cadence of shadows across Adrien's face as he got reacquainted with his city. A city that appeared to be whole, safe, and untouched while he was gone.

He scanned the rooftops for Ladybug possibly being on patrol, but no crimson and black caught his eye. Adrien debated if he should suit up once he got home, and do a quick patrol of the city himself. He missed his lady, and part of him wondered if he could track her down as Chat Noir. Another part of him wondered if he should use his superhero persona to stop by Marinette's balcony to leave her pills behind. It would be nearly impossible, though, to explain away how Chat Noir had the medicine when Adrien was the one given the prescription. Besides, he was getting more exhausted as they traveled the few blocks home. The blurred passing of the historical buildings intermixed with newer ones lulled Adrien, and all he wanted was to snuggle into his bed.

Marinette would understand why he had to wait to give her the medicine. Ladybug wouldn't notice his return, if she even noted his disappearance in the first place. It would be fine. His bed was beckoning him like a siren call, and he wanted to relent to it.

"Ah! Finally! I'm free!" Plagg dashed out of Adrien's shirt the moment he stepped inside his room. Plagg then bee-lined to the mini-fridge by Adrien's bed, kicking the door back open as he carried three wheels of Camembert piled on top of each other. Dumping the containers on top of the desk, Plagg dove into the packaging; gorging himself on the cheese.

Adrien unzipped his bag, and pulled out the small, white paper bag with a green medical-cross logo. Dropping the rest of the luggage to the floor, he walked the bag over to his desk, and placed it beside Plagg; propping it against his keyboard. Marinette's request was almost done. Kagami had helped him make sure his friend would get what she wanted. Adrien wondered how he managed to find so many amazing women within his short lifetime.

Glancing up at his computer monitor, he saw a picture of his mother nuzzling him in a tight hug. He had always been surrounded by amazing women. Maybe he was luckier than he thought. He ran his fingers across the pharmacy bag, patted Plagg on the head, and stripped for bed before passing out. It had been a long weekend.

~o~o~o~

The next morning Adrien woke up before his alarm, antsy to get to school. On his way to the shower he scooped the pills off his desk and placed them on top of his books in his messenger bag. He couldn't afford to forget them, not after Marinette had waited so long already.

On the drive to school, Adrien again scanned the city for any damage, and was relieved that it truly did seem unscathed. Perhaps Hawk Moth actually did take a day off. Adrien sighed with relief, and switched gears to the medicine in his bag.

"Marinette has been fine," he muttered to himself, a bit too loudly as the Gorilla grunted back a questioning note. Adrien quickly waved for his bodyguard to ignore him as he got out of the car. Looking up at his school, Adrien once more patted his bag to confirm, for the third time, that the medicine was there.

He walked up the entrance steps, keeping his eyes peeled for Marinette. He hoped this wasn't one of the days she would be late.

_What if she stays home sick?_ Adrien glanced over at the _Tom and Sabine Bakery_ across the street, and debated running the pills over there instead, just in case.

The cheer of most of his female classmates broke Adrien from his reverie, pulling his attention to their huddle to the left of the entrance. There among them was Marinette, and she seemed to be the center of their conversation.

"It's not really important, is it?" Marinette was meekly saying, and was instantly cut off by her best friend.

"What?" Alya nearly shouted. "How could you say that, girl?"

The girls all seemed to be having an important discussion, and Adrien hated to interrupt. He debated ignoring the pow-wow and just giving Marinette her pills inside, but he also didn't want her to wait any longer than she already had. The girls wouldn't be too mad at him, right?

"Uh?" he ventured, unsure if he chose the correct option. "Hey, Marinette."

All eyes darted to him. Maybe he shouldn't have interrupted after all.

No. Marinette had asked for the medicine. She had told him it was what she wanted most in the world, and only he could give them to her. She had trusted him with something most might find embarrassing. He was making the right choice by not waiting. He put on a smile as he walked over to the group.

Why were the girls all grinning at him like that? They looked like the kwami who found the hidden stash of Camembert. What was going on? And why was Marinette the only one who looked terrified?

Adrien hesitated again. She probably knew he was going to give her the pills, and was afraid her friends would find out about her problem. But, they were her friends. She talked to them all the time. If she trusted him with this information, surely they all knew about her condition as well, right? Besides, it wasn't like the pharmacy bag itself was labeled.

Alya pushed against Marinette's back, shoving her towards Adrien as he closed the gap between them. Once they were within arms length, Alya abruptly halted her charge, causing Marinette to wobble and nearly collide her head with Adrien's. She quickly recovered, and smiled up at Adrien. It didn't match the knowing smiles her friends wore, though. Instead, Marinette seemed nervous; her eyebrows slightly arched in a plea.

_She's probably just uncomfortable, _Adrien reassured himself. _After all, she did go the whole weekend without any assistance._

All he had to do was give her the pills, then she could sneak to the locker room or bathroom to take them, and she'd start to feel better again. He hadn't failed her. He hadn't let her down. He helped her, just like any true friend would. Adrien softly smiled as he mentally noted how much closer this would make them.

"Hey," Marinette squeaked in a voice almost too high pitched for Adrien to understand.

"I was very surprised when I read your letter," Adrien confessed, although he made sure to down play exactly how confused he was that whole weekend. He didn't want her to feel guilty about it. "But since it seemed to be so important," Adrien unlatched his bag so he could pull the medicine out for her, "I spent the whole weekend walking around London looking for it."

Adrien held out the bag, the pharmacy stamp facing him for at least the illusion of privacy and secrecy over what was inside the white packaging. It clearly didn't help, either that, or the girls already knew about Marinette's condition, because they all delightfully gasped at the gesture.

Marinette, on the other hand, seemed shocked. Had she not expected him to actually follow through with her request? Granted, it was strange, and maybe other people would be mortified with the idea of picking up constipation capsules, but he didn't think she'd be this surprised. Did she not understand how much her friendship meant to him?

"For you." Adrien attempted to emphasize the fact that he had specifically tracked the pills down because he honestly cared. He wanted her to know that she could rely on him.

When Marinette still didn't move to take the medicine, Alya grabbed her arms, and directed them to the bag. As her hands flopped against the paper packaging, Marinette's fingers instinctively curled to grab the pills. Adrien let go at the same time Alya did, and Marinette pulled the bag to her chest.

"Thank you." Marinette sheepishly peeked over the top of the bag, her whole body curling around it. Her voice was also coated in a hint of pain.

_Wow,_ thought Adrien, _She must actually be really _really _uncomfortable. Listen to her. Look at her. I hope those pills are just what she needs._

"I'm glad I could help." He was. He was delighted that Kagami found the pharmacy, and that he pushed to make sure he wasn't leaving England without those pills. It was obvious that Marinette needed them, and he couldn't stand the idea of her being uncomfortable, or possibility in pain, all school day. Especially when he had a way to help her.

His task finally complete, Adrien walked to their classroom. He still didn't quite understand why he was the one chosen to fetch the medicine for Marinette, but he was a little proud of himself that he managed to fulfill her request.

First, he translated Mandarin for her so she could communicate with her great-uncle. Then they gifted charm bracelets to each other. Next, they danced together. After that, she hid him from his crazed fans so he could try to watch the movie his mother starred in, and she assisted with his love troubles when he was unsure what to do with Kagami. Finally, he helped thank her with a class-organized picnic. Perhaps trusting each other with important errands, or finding ways to nurse each other back to health, was the next logical stage in their friendship. Perhaps getting the pills for her was some sort of test.

He was glad he passed. He wanted Marinette to trust him with anything. He wanted her to know she could rely on him, no matter what the request or need. He wanted her to have as much faith in him as he had in her. He wanted Marinette to not fear coming to him whenever she needed.

They were closer now. He knew that much, and he quietly thanked Marinette's courage to come to him in the first place. That sprint to the train before he left for London had forever changed their relationship, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

*****Author's End Notes*****

Thank you all so much for reading this story. Thank you for the faves. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for the follows. Just... thank you so much for showing me how much you enjoyed this tale. It means a lot. You are all beautiful people.

This was a fun distraction project, and, ironically, part of the reason I was late with this week's post was because I was distracted by ANOTHER story idea. But I'm determined to spend April working on my sequel to "Peeping Tomcat." I hope that means I'll see you guys with that story in May.

Until then, stay miraculous!


End file.
